Leah's Secret
by LittleMissHugALot
Summary: Leah Doesn't like anything about being a wolf. She hates the Mind reading; she hates the patrols; she hates the blood-suckers; and she even hates imprinting. The only thing Leah doesn't hate is Jake. But only by force. So how long can she keep her secret? No Lemons; Fowl language; And as Reviewers say "Sam's a d*ck."
1. A shocking dream: Chapter One

Leah Doesn't' like anything about being a wolf. Especially since she's the only female. She hates the Mind reading; she hates the patrols; she hates the blood-suckers; and she even hates imprinting. The only thing she loves is Jake. But only by force. So how long can she keep her secret without the entire pack knowing?

_Leah's secret:_

**Authors note:**** This is my first fan-fiction so please excuse my newness. I'm from New Zealand so the spelling will be English and not American. With that in mind, I suck at spelling so excuse Typos and errors. Not sure if I'll finish this but we'll see how we go.**

_**Disclaimer. - Stephanie**_** Meyer owns the Twilight saga whiles I only own a hand-me-down computer. Oh well... Better luck next time.**

Leah's Point of View. 

(L's PoV):

I have been running for a full 24 hours. Stupid Sam. Stupid red haired leach. Stupid Leach family for bringing Bella into this. Stupid Bella for getting herself involved with Leaches. I've had no time for rest, food, or water. Just for one stupid girl. I feel my eyelids getting heavy.

_No Leah. _Jarred thinks. _Come on, we're almost there._

Stupid mind reading, I can't even have a minute to myself.

_Story of my life. _He laughs. I snort, annoyed. See what I mean?

This is slavery! The howl of the Alfa indicates the end of my ever long shift. I slow down into a stagger, collapsing onto the ground as soon as I phase back into humanity. I don't put my scrappy, green dress on properly. I'm too tired.

I feel someone adjust my arms into the holes of the dress. Silently I say thanks. He picks me up and carries me into Sam's house. Without thinking I snuggle up into the warm body. I know I'll regret it latter but for now I don't care. I'm too tired. I breathe in his scent. It's Jacob. Stupid Jacob for falling in love with a Leach magnet. He places me onto the couch. I open my eyes, and they connect with his. It's not much but it's enough. I drift into sleep.

As I sleep I feel the chains of my life rearranging. For a second, gravity stopped holding me onto the earth and I'm floating in nothing. But then I'm dragged and forced into this world by none other than Jacob Back. The universe no longer revolves around the sun but my Jake. Crap I'm in a whole lot of shit. This is going to be supper awkward. But I don't care. I'm in love. Not at first sight, but at first connection. It's like I've gazed into his sole and can see his deepest desires. I no longer want what's best for me but what is best for HIM. Someone once said that love is patient, I can be patient. It will be hard; but it might just be what he needs. Oh I feel like singing his name to the world. Jacob; Jacob Black. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob.

_Jake._

Jacob's Point of View. 

(J's PoV):

"Jake." Leah sighs.

Jarred, Embry, Quill, Emily, Sam, Seth, and I Turn towards Ell. Shocked.

"I thought she was asleep." Em breaths.

"So did I." Embry replies stunned.

She is asleep. She had been asleep for five hours. But I didn't say this because, because... I don't know; it was just better that way.

"Yes Leah?" I call.

She jumped; opening her eyes. I could still see Mr. Sleep still in the corners of her eyes. So she _had_ been asleep.

"What's up?" I asked.

She blushed a dark warm, tanned, red. That was odd. The only time Leah ever turned red was when she was angry.

"Oh nothing," she shocked her head. "Just thank you for bringing me in."

_Very_ odd. I can't remember the last time Ell was thankful for anything to anyone. Unless you count Thanks giving. But I don't; no one does.

"Oh." I say, a little taken aback. "Um, no problem."

The pack just stairs at her while her blush deepens. I snort quietly. Cute. My breath cuts short. Cute? Really Jake? Really? I shake the thought out of my head. I can't afford thinking like that. What if someone heard? Leah would kill me.

"Right." Leah says, becoming her usual self again. "Any muffins left Em?"

"Yeah I saved you some." Seth piped up. Holding one up. "You where lucky, Jarred was eying it up."

"Cool." Ell nods as I smile; eyes focused on the muffin. I focus on my own, trying to keep my thoughts in line.

Seth's Point of View. 

(S's PoV):

Well holy crap. I think Leah's finally getting over the loss of Dad and accepting the fact that she's a wolf. Took her long enough. She wasn't always a female dog. _**(A's Note: Just realised the pun, sorry.)**_ She used to be nice. Wonder what's made her grow up. I guess it's not my place anyway. But still. It's nice.

The awkward silence is too much.

"Right." Leah says. "Any muffins left Em?"

"Yeah I saved you some." I join in holding one up. "You where lucky, Jarred was eying it up." I wasn't really saving her one, but it's probably for the best for her to eat. I've had about five anyway.

"Cool." She nods. I smile while the pack is still in shock. "Hey Sam about that 24 hour idea." Lee says.

"What about it?" Sam asks.

"Well it's stupid." She says bluntly. "Within seven hours we're practically dead on our feet. It's ridicules. "

"Then what do you suppose we do then Leah?" Sam growls. "We need to keep La push safe."

"Not to mention Bella." Emily adds.

Leah sighs "Then do seven hour shifts." Rolling her eyes. "It's long enough with a decent break in between."

"She's right Sam." Jacob looks up from his muffin. "The way we're going we're soon going to form holes."

Ell smiles. "See! Jacob understands." Her eyes glowing with excitement.

Sam sighs and thinks for a moment. The pack looking intensely onto him. "Fine." He sighs. "But if anything goes wrong I'm holding you two accountable."

Leah and Jake nod, solemnly. I laugh

"Well I'm glad we've got that cleared up. I'm going to go home and have a two hour nap before school."

"Yeah me too." Quill mumbles; stuffing the last of his muffin into his face. Walking out the door. "See ya latter."

The pack reply their partings.

"You coming?" I ask my sister.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Life is getting better.

**Authors' notes:**** Hope you like it so far. If not, tell me where I can improve by clicking that oh-so-special button. If you found no faults do comment as well, I'd love to hear from you. **

**Reminder:** **This is my first story so don't be too harsh when you construct the criticism.**

_Love your oh so faithful writer;_

_LittleMissHugALot. _


	2. PJ's and Paul: Chapter Two

**Authors note:**** This is my first fan-fiction so please excuse my newness. I'm from New Zealand so the spelling will be English and not American and I might get the seasons mixed up for all the northern hemisphere people. I'll try to do my best since Twilight is set in the U.S.A. also...**

_**Disclaimer. - Stephanie**_** Meyer owns the Twilight saga and I own a pair of slippers, please don't get the two mixed up. I don't own Taylor Swift either who is mentioned in this chapter -She is she own person- .**

Leah's Point of View. 

(L's PoV):

The sound of running water and the smell of _Lynx's_ shower gel wakes me up. I breathe in and it full's up my scenes. Augh!

"Seth!" I yell. "What did I tell you about that stench?"

"I've hardly got any on!" I hear. One thing about our house is that the walls are paper thin. So there's no privacy; ever.

"Whatever." I mumble, rolling out of my summer sheets. _Thump._ I'm on the floor. Great.

Bobbing my head to the music I pull up the sheets to my bed. Another morning another day. Humming, with a spring in my step I head towards the kitchen. _A big breakfast for a big boy_. I think to myself. Bowl, eggs, bacon, toast, toaster, pan, butter, salt, pepper, whisk, spatula, ready. Flipping on the radio I hum a Taylor Swift tune. _I wonder how Jake's going. _I stop dead. The events of yesterday play itself back to me. Crap. Did I really Imprint on the heir of Ephraim Black?

"Hey Lee-Lee." Seth calls. I snort. Seth's the only one who is allowed to call me by my old nickname. "Mmm smells good." I laugh.

"Everything smells good to you Kid."

"Well... yeah." He laughs along, letting that one pass. I place down the plate in front of him.

"Let me just have a shower and I'll drive you to school."

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Seth says. "Jake said that he can get me a lift since you work on the other side of town."

"You didn't need to do that." I tell Seth. The town takes 15 minutes to cross in peak hour traffic. "But that was nice of him though."

Seth nods. "He said since he's just up the hill."

"Well then." I say. "Since Jacob is picking you up I guess I can have a long shower."

"If there's any hot water left." He jokes.

I laugh and slowly walk down the hall.

Shit. I close the door. Looking around my room in a panic. Jake is coming _here._ I stop. _Jesh Leah, pull yourself together. _

"It's just Jake." I tell myself. "He's been here thousands of times before." Although this _is _the first time he's been here as the love of my life. Ok. One thing at a time. "Shower." I mutter. I grab my towel, Shampoo, Conditioner, face scrub, body gel, sponge and head for the bathroom. Just as I go to open the door it opens for me. With Jacob in the frame. Oh Hell.

"Did I sear you?" He smiles, bending down to grab the stuff I just dropped.

"No." I say offended. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you dropped your ... _Oh-so-dreamy-creamy body butter._" He laughs reading from the bottle.

"Give that back." I snatch it from him. Man he can be a pain sometimes; Imprint or no Imprint. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm dropping Seth off to school if you must know." He says.

"I knew _that_." I groan. "I mean what are you doing _here_?"

"I needed to go to the bathroom." Jake sighs, looking me up and down. "What _are_ you wearing?"

"P.J's" I say. "Obviously."

He shakes his head. "I don't call Boy shorts P.J's. They're underwear."

I blushed. He hadn't stopped looking at my legs. "Dream on Buster."

He laughed. "You wish." Yeah I do. "Hay, Seth, do you know what your sister's wearing?"

"I don't wana know!" He yells. Pause. I roll my eyes. "Oh Hell. What?"

"Intimates." He says, with an evil grin on his face. Not looking away from his face I hear Seth running down the hall. I give Jake a meaningful look.

Seth snorts. "Those aren't Intimates." Jake. They're P.J's!"

I give Him an, _I told you so _look "Like I said." Smiling. "Dream on."

**xXxXxXx**

A while after

I'm so stupid! How could I treat Jake like that? STUPID! Augh! I slam the door and drive to work. He's probably laughing with Quill and Embry at school right now about how stupid I looked in my P.J's. I mean how, could I be so horrible to him? I'm supposed to be his Imprint for Peats sake! I look up and see Paul right in front of my car. I slam on the breaks. Ouch. That was close.

"What the hell are you doing? You could have killed me!" He shrieks.

"Goh Paul. Calm down." I say.

"Calm down! Calm Down?" He starts to shake.

I sigh. "Get in." He walks around the car and hops into the passenger seat.

"Augh, Yuck Paul." I complain "You're all wet."

"Yeah, well." He looks at me. "That's what happens when it rains Leah." I roll my eyes. "So… err… Ell?"

"Yeah?"

"How's it hanging?"

I snort. No one has asked me that since….well… never.

"Ok what's up?" I ask, turning to him.

Paul looks astonished. "What? Nothing!"

"Oh yeah?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." _As if._

I turn to look into his eyes questioning his motives. No one wants to know what's going on in a bitches mind. _Especially_ Paul. I lean back; debating whether to answer.

"Well" I say drawing it out. "I haven't had my period for six months."

As I look at him with the corner of my eye I see Paul wince.

"And I'm wondering if that's normal or not. Although I have no idea because I'm the first female werewolf recorded throughout history and time making me really scared."

I can feel the pity radiate out of Paul's eyes.

"And to top it all of I can't confined in anyone because the only ones who know about werewolves are you guys." This is getting too much. "But I can't ell you because you don't listen."

Paul opens his mouth but I cut him off.

"And when you do listen you end up making fun off me." I sigh; closing my eyes. We're here now.

"Wow." I hear Paul say. I smile at my dark humour that has stopped being just a game.

"So" I sigh. "Did you get what Sam wanted or do I need to answer another Not-so-precise-question?"

He looked down. "Sam didn't ask me to enquire." I breathe in; shocked. "In fact." He says. "He specifically asked me to leave you alone… But I didn't think that was fear."

I opened my eyes. It had stopped raining.

"Then why did you?" I asked.

Paul looked over to me. "Because you need to allow yourself to breathe again."

I didn't ask what he meant. We both knew I was holding my breath, hoping to wake up from this dream. From this nightmare. A tear went against my orders and slid down my cheek. Luckily I managed to contain the rest that was acing to burst out.

"What is it that you want to know?" I whisper.

"It's not what I want." He says. "It's what I need."

"Need than." I correct.

Paul looks out onto the car pack. I thumped my head against the head rest. Tired.

"I need to know why you're doing this to yourself."

I whimper; wishing that he had asked a different question. "I don't know." I whisper.

"You do know." He says. "You just can't accept it yet." I sigh and get out of the car. Paul follows suite.

"Maybe." He nods; I sigh. "So." I say, trying to cheer myself up. "Ready for another Gas fuelled day?"

Paul laughs along. "You bet I am."

We walk into the body shop in silence.

_Good. _I think. _That makes one of us._


	3. A sacred topic: Chapter Three

**Authors note:**** Hello my all of five readers. Sorry I haven't updated sooner; but with Christmas, New Years and the fact that my P's took away my Laptop I just hadn't really got into writing until just recently. I should just stop this A.N's considering I don't read the authors note myself so I shouldn't expect you to ether. Any-Who. Let the reading begin.**

_**Disclaimer. - I'm just going to come out and say it. I do not own **_**Twilight**_** or anything else that has been announced cool, so there. Happy now?**_

Jacob's Point of View. 

(J's PoV):

I turn off the ignition, unbuckle my seatbelt, open the door and step out of the car. Right across me is Quill, Embry, Kim, Jarred, and Kim's friend Page leaning over a little run down Minnie.

"Hay Jake!" Page calls out. Waving like a mad woman. Seth and I walk over.

"Hey guys." I say. They all smile and nod. "Hey Page." Page turns pink, and giggles.

"Oh, uh, is that Jacqueline over there?" she asks running off.

Kim rolls her eyes. "Honestly; I don't know why I bother with her. Especially now since I have Em and Ell to hang out with."

Silence. The mention of Leah sucks out the lightness of the convocation.

"So Seth, how's Leah doing?" Quill asks, just getting it out into the open. We're all thinking it; we just didn't have the guts to ask. "I mean after last night and all."

Seth shrugged. "Still the same."

I laughed. "Seth; the girl was wearing silklace_ knickers_! That is_ not _normal." Everyone was staring at us.

"They where _P.J's_ for crying out Jacob." He sighs. "P.J's. Are. Normal." No one paid attention to Seth. They were all looking at me with a shocked expression on their face.

"You saw Leah in her _Underwear?_" Jarred clarified. "Like bear legs and stuff?" I nodded. "_Dude! _How did you survive?"

"P.J's!" Seth cried out.

"She was about to have a shower." I explained. "It wasn't that bad; she was wearing a singlet top instead of a bra."

"Hence the P.J's!"

"You saw her without a bra on!" Kim winced. "Man. How did two you take it?"

"She was wearing P.J's!"

"I don't know." I say.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Embry asks. "You saw _Leah Clearwater _naked!"

"SHE WASN'T NAKED!"

"She wasn't naked." I clarified. "She just wasn't wearing any close."

"P.J's are close!"

"So how did you handle it?" Kim pressed.

"I kind of made a joke of it." I said. Kim groaned and leant back on the car. Squeezing he eyes closed. "What?" I demand. "What's wrong?"

"_I _wear P.J's!"

She looks at me. Anger flooding out of her. "That's the worst thing you could have done."

"What do you mean?"

"You made her body a joke!"

"Shit." I say. "What do I do?"

"There's nothing you can do." Kim says. "It's too late now."

I groan and look to the skies.

"I mean it wasn't like she was taking her close off." Seth rambled on.

"_Anyway_." Embry interrupted. "How the hell did you survive?"

"She didn't really yell at me." I said. "She just said her usual snide remarks."

"She was about to have a _shower."_ It sounded now like Seth was trying to convince himself rather than the others. "It's not like they were going to have one _together_."

"Really wow." Embry asked shocked. "But that's not the point. I meant how did you manage seeing Leah's body?" everyone turned to look at him. "I mean that must have been unbearable."

"Hey!" Seth snapped. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"Her body was actually not that bad." I admitted.

"That's my _point!"_ Embry cried. "That must have been tough to keep a straight face. _If you know what I mean._"

"_Embry_!" Kim gasped.

I look at him disgusted. "_No!_ It wasn't like that!"

"OI!" Seth yelled, finally snapping. Waves of anger were rolling off him. Shaking he clenched his fists.

"Fist off; Leah was in her pyjamas." You could tell Seth was trying not to lose it.

"Second; she was about to have a shower so it's not her fault that Jacob walked in on her. Thirdly; if you ever talk about my sister in that sick tone again I will rip your balls off and use them as ornaments on the rear-view mirror like fluffy dice." Seth looked like he meant it.

"For Peats sake Embry, this is Leah we're talking about." I say. "Not some play boy in the bunny mansion."_** (A.N. - I don't own Play boy ether. I don't want to.)**_

"She's still hot." He mumbles.

"Hey!"I say. "Seth calm down I've got this." I turn calmly back to Embry. "Embry. Your one of my best mates and we both know how annoying Ell can be." I say. "But she's our sister and whether we like it or not we're need to treat her with respect." Seth nods in approval, pleased with my statement.

"Oh come on Jake open your eyes." Jarred cries.

"What do you mean?"

"One day she not going to be just our sister." He explains. "Someone's going to imprint on her one day and I certainly hope it's not Seth."

"Oh spit it out." I sigh.

"Paul, Embry, Brandy, Collin, and you have the possibility of imprinting on Leah Clearwater."

"Oh as if!" I shout.

"The possibility is leaning towards you, Paul and Embry since Brandy and Collin are only freshmen."

"That's ridiculous." Seth yells.

"It's only ridiculous because you can't imagine you sister having a love life Seth." Embry replies. "But one day you big sis and one of you big bros are going to fall in love." Seth leans ford to punch Embry but I launch ford to stop him.

"Enough ok." I snap. "Just; enough."

Jarred sighs. "It's not that bad Jake."

"Oh and how would you know Jay?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows. "That doesn't count!"

"How doesn't it Jacob?" he asks. I don't answer. "Exactly. On day Leah is going to be imprinted on."

"Sam didn't." I look around. It's quill. He hadn't spoken for so long that i forgot that he was here.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth demands.

"Nothing it's just strange how he imprinted on Emily instead of the love of his life."

"Emily is Sam's love of his life." I point out.

"Not originally."

Silence washes over us as we remember. The public story is that Leah broke up with Sam because he cheated on her with Emily. It was the town scandal for quite some time. The real reason? Sam couldn't stand to look at Leah when Emily was in the room. Stupid Imprinting. It brings out the worst in us. Breaks hearts while you don't notice because your too much in love. The bell goes off postponing our discussion for another time.

**Authors note:**** So there you go. I know it's not that long but it's quite a scene to write so I'm going to split it into before school and lunch. Not happy about it? Then press that middle button and let me know. It should only take a day for my next update, maybe less, maybe more. **

**Love you.**

**LittleMissHugALot.**

**(In a not so stalker way.)**


	4. Running: Chapter Four

**Authors note:**** Ok I know you hate me. What kind of person says they'll update tomorrow at the latest and leaves it for about a week? In my defence I was doing research on Leah and her personalities in other Fanfictions'. There's one where she goes on heat. It's really action packed. **

**So here you are. I know this chapter is only 278 words. But it's better than nothing; and I thought it's important to have a break between Jacob learning about the functions of life. **_**If you know what I mean. **_**Oh! Spoilers! Now, READ ON!**

Leah's Point of View. 

(L's PoV):

Lunch time. My time to do as I please. Yeah right. It's my free time and I'm doing laps around La Push. Stupid Sam. Stupid red haired leach. Stupid Leach family for bringing Bella into this. Stupid Bella for getting herself involved with Leaches.

_Not this again. _Jarred thinks. _We've been over this a hundred times. It's not Bella's fault. Besides. She's kind 'a nice once you get to know her._

_She shouldn't know. _I growl.

_Tell that to Jake. _Jarred replies happily.

_Stupid Jacob Black. _I think involuntary. Luckily no one has notice my slight obsession over him. Usually I just ignore him. Now? I can't get enough of him! _Stupid Jake. _I think again.

Jarred didn't notice. _Shouldn't you be at work? _He asks.

_Shouldn't you be at school? _I answer back. Stupid Sam. Taking the kids out of school just to look out for a psychopathic red head.

_Free period. _He grins. _Now answer the question._

_Sam's making the pack work at his joint so he can give us time off to patrol the perimeter. _I reply grudgingly. _More like time off to work for him in a different profession. We're working for him no matter what we are. Wolf or human. Just because he says we're on lunch break doesn't mean it's free time. You know I might actually want to work somewhere different._

I hear jarred sigh. _You really hate being a wolf doesn't you Leah._

I snort. _Don't you?_

_It's not that bad. _

_You don't have to live with the side effects for the rest of your life. _I mumble.

_Neither do you._ He answers. I snort again. If only he knew.

**Authors note:**** In conclusion; Leah doesn't want to be a wolf and she doesn't want to work at an Auto body shop. (She likes cooking. Don't tell anyone.) "La,La,La! Life is fun, and dreams will come." – Just a random song I had to sing in the choir in primary.- Hope you enjoyed this stupidly short excuse of a chapter... If not; write in capitals when you REVEIW.**

**Lots of authors love**

**LittleMissHugALot.**


	5. Crap: Chapter Five

**Authors note:**** Hey all! So I want to know who actually reads this author note. (I don't so I don't expect you to.) But I'm only one person so I might be wrong. La, La, La, Da, Da, Da, Bla, Bla, Bla.**

**So, in this little episode. I find Seth yelling (Nothing unusual there.), Kim laughing, and Collin cursing. It's kind of funny in a not so funny way. (Just my sick, morbid sense of humour.) But it is a turning point in the story. (Even if it's only the fifth chapter and nothing has happened except Leah imprinting.) BEY!**

Jacob's Point of View. 

(J's PoV):

The taught was too much to bear. I had to find an excuse. I carried my lunch tray across the quad and sat down at our table.

"Paul." I say. Confident.

"What?" Kim asks.

"Paul." I say, pushing my eyebrows together making me look like it's obvious.

"What about him?" Jarred asks.

"It's him." I say, looking at the group. "He's the one who's gonna imprint on Leah."

Quil sighs.

"Why?" asks Embry.

"Because in case you haven't noticed Leah is three years older than us."

"I get _Paul_ as a brother-in-law?" Seth groans. "That just sucks! He doesn't even know how to treat a woman. I mean just look at how much trouble he got into before he joined the pack."

"He'd be imprinted dude." Jarred points out. "He'll be a new person."

"Or not." Quil mumbles.

We all turn to him.

"What?"

"Nothing." He sighs, looking away.

"You know." Says Kim; biting into her apple. "It might be Leah who imprints."

For a second we're silent; then we roar with laughter.

"Leah's a girl." Collin says.

Kim looks offended. "So?"

"So," Embry snorts "She a girl; Female wolves don't imprint."

I don't bother reminding him that no one ever considered such a thing as a wolf chick. Yet here's Leah proving us wrong.

"Besides," Quil says, "that's not possible."

Kim turns to glare at him. "Leah is not that bad Quil."

Quil looks up shocked. "That's not what I meant." He explains.

"Oh yeah?" She sneers. "Then what exactly where you implying, Quil-boy?"

Quil looks down. "Ever since Leah turned she hasn't had one of her monthly friends coming over."

What the hell is he going on about? Leah? Friends? Once a month? What the hay?

Kim's' face immediately brakes. "Oh no!"

"What the hell is going on?" Seth asks.

Quil turns to him. "You know; in the beginning Leah was always thinking about her period?" Everyone leans back, scraping their chairs across the flaw.

"Whew! Not going there dude!" Brandy says hands up, surrendering.

Jarred opens his mouth, eyes wide, eyebrows raised. "I don't even understand it. So there's no way I'm getting into that knot-ball."

Kim turned to glare at him. "Well maybe you should."

"Babe!" Jarred groans.

"Maybe if you guys weren't so pig headed, Leah wouldn't be so bitter!" Kim continues. "Maybe she would be over all this!"

"Over Sam?" Embry says. "Yeah right!"

Seth stops leaning on his chair to frown at Embry. "This isn't about Sam though." He says. "Leah got over that a couple of weeks after she turned."

I frown too. "Then what is this about?" I ask.

"HER PERIOD!" Kim yells throwing her hands in the air causing a couple of sideway looks.

"And how does Quil know about this?"

We all turn to Quil. "Well," he says, "I never understood why Leah was so obsessed with It. I mean, after what my sisters talk about it's a pain in the ass."'

Kim Laughs. "But that doesn't mean we don't want one." She looks at Jarred. "I mean I'm quite relived when I get mine now."

Jarred frowns. "Why's that babe?"

"Because it means I'm not pregnant."

"Woaw!" all of us say, leaning back, trying to get away from this.

"So," Embry starts, "Leah's been pregnant for ten month?"

Kim laughs again. "Man. What do you guys do in health class?"

"Laugh at the diagrams." Jarred admits. Kim punches him. "Ow!"

"So I asked my sisters about it." Quil blushes. "Turns out, that if you don't have blood streaming from your parts it can only mean one thing."

"One thing if you're not sexually active you mean." Kim interrupts.

He nods. "Leah can't have kids."

"What?" Jarred explodes. "That's insane! How?"

"Well," Kim begins, "Sometimes the fallopian tubes..."

"Ewe! Gorse! Don't need to know!" Brandy winces.

"Shit." Jarred says.

"What's wrong? Jay?" I ask, concerned. He looked really disturbed.

"We were talking about this, 15 minutes ago." He sighs.

Kim frowns. "What do you mean Hon?"

Jarred closes his eyes. "Leah and I where doing patrol today during my free period." Kim nods in encouragement. "And she was acting a bit... Leah like, you know?" We all nod, knowing. "And she said something about being a wolf and how she's going to have to live with the consequences for the rest of her life. I laughed and said 'neither do you' and she laughed along morbidly. I thought she was just being crazy but turns out she was actually making sense."

"Shit." Seth says. "You guys didn't know?" We shake our heads, ashamed. "What the hell did you guys think my sister was complaining about?" He demanded.

"I thought she really was just being a bitch." Embry admitted. "You know. For the hell of it."

Seth looked at him. "_No! _She really wanted to be a mother you faggot; and she couldn't because it's not safe for the baby to be in a womb that can change shape. _So the body just doesn't bother!_" Seth shakes his head, infuriated. "Idiot!"

"Well crap." Collin says. We all nod. Crap.

**Authors note:**** And... Done. Not the story but the chapter. Review. Tell me if my storeys are funny or am I delusional. (I personally think it's the second option but I may be delusional about being Delusional.)**

**Kind regards;**

**LittleMissHugALot.**

**New Zealand.**


	6. I swear: Chapter Six

**Authors note:**** Schools back on; so expect to hear from me a lot less. Someone told me that you are all studding over in the northern hemisphere so STOP READING until you have finished all your exams. Sorry for the long wait. I've been reading too much Fan-fic. But then if everyone read fan-fic and no one wrote it, there would be no new pieces. Oh, decisions, decisions. Very well then. Here you go. I don't know the difference between stair and steer so if I've got the two mixed up don't cyber shoot me. Also, I've decided to abuse the use of "T" and drop in a few bleepers in here. Under 14's need to skim this chapter after P's point of view. For future notice, Paul's view of things is quite violent. (**_**Surprise, surprise.**_**)**

_**Disclaimer**__**. - Stephanie**_** Meyer owns the Twilight saga whiles I own the plot. I personally think she got the better end of the deal but never mind.**

**Leah's Point of View. **

**(L's PoV):**_-Just so you know, we are not supposed to like Sam.-_

"Leah; patrol." Sam ordered.

"Again?" I ask in disbelief. He just looked at me. I sigh. "Fine. With who?"

He shrugged. "No one; just yourself."

"What?" Someone yells.

"That's not right!"

"Sam."

I smiled to myself. It was amazing to see my so-called pack brothers standing up for me.

A smug smile came across Sam's' face. He turned to them. "Are you willing to add another patrol to your schedule which won't add to your count?" My smile falls. What a basted. Silence fills the room; not that I can blame them. Sam turns away. "That's what I thought." He mutters.

"I still don't think that's fair Sam." A voice says from behind me. I turn; although I don't need to, to know who it is. I would know that voice anywhere.

I smile a small smile. "It's fine Jake." I look into his wood brown eyes. "Don't stress yourself over it." He frowns. Oh, how I just want to kiss those worry lines away Ok Leah calm down. It's just Jacob. You used to sit on his head and make him eat sand when you where little. Stupid imprinting.

"No." He shakes his head. "No its not."

I sigh. "Fine. It's not; you win. But are you gonna call up life and ask him why he's never fair?" He bites his lip. Oh his lips. Shut up Leah. Pay attention. I drop my bag and shake my head. "You know what? Forget it. I'm going." I reluctantly turn my back from my imprint and run out the door.

Barren, Life, Work, Sam, Dad. I pull all these things into me and suddenly I'm now running on four gray paws. I sigh. Another Patrol.

_Fuck this._

**Paul's Point of View. **

**(P's PoV):**

"Fuck this." I shout at this. "Sam you can't just order your girlfriend around."

Sam gives me a cold, hard, stair. "She's no longer my girlfriend Paul. I broke up with her."

"No you didn't." I hear Seth mumble from under his breath.

Sam wipes his head around. Followed by the rest of his body. A glare is plastered over his face. "What was that Pup?"

Seth blushes and looks down, submitting unwillingly. "Nothing _Samuel._" Oh crap. That kid had guts; and he was going to pay for it if I didn't step in. Stupid brotherhood loyalty.

"Ok so she's not your girlfriend. We get it." I say. "But you still can't go treating a lady like that."

An evil smile crosses his face. "_Leah._ Is no lady." Sam corrects. "She's a bitch."

Jacob launches to grab a hold of Seth before he attacks Sam. Was Sam looking for trouble? "Man Sam." Jacob says, gritting his teeth. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Sam's smile disappears. "What do you mean Black?" He says. "I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

"I'm not thinking that." Collin mumbles.

Brandy's' shoulders rise in confidence. "Yeah," he says, "me neither."

"She's still part of our pack Sam." Embry says. Ironic how he's always staring at her breasts. "No matter whom she was before."  
>Jarred nods in agreement. "Let's not make this harder that what it already is for her."<p>

Sam laughs a dark, unnerving laugh. "You have got to be kidding me!" We just look at his in disapproval. "This is_ Leah_ we're talking about!"

I walk up to him and thump him lightly on the shoulder, leaning into his ear. "You're going a little overboard Sam." I mutter so no one else will hear.

He pushes me away. "Getting a bit soft are we Paul? What's wrong? Bitch got your tong? Want to have little Leah and Paul babies?" He laughs. I can smell alcohol on his breath. Then his face grows sombre. "Well you can't!" he yells. "She's my barren bitch! My Bitch and you can't have her!"

Seth rams towards Sam. I catch him just in time. "Seth he's drunk! Leave it."How could I have not seen it before? Stupid! Seth doesn't move.

Sam sneers at him. "What are you gonna do Seth? Punch me?" He laughs. "Go ahead Sethy-boy; I dear you!"

Seth grits his teeth, glaring at Sam. As though contemplating whether or not it's worth it. He swings back.

"Seth." Jacob warns.

"Seth, don't!" I tell him, but he's not listening. He lifts up his hand.

"**SETH! STOP!**" We all freeze. Including Seth. It was Jakes voice, but it had somehow changed. No. He couldn't have. He _DID! _"Seth, go home **now**!" Jacob ordered.

For the first time ever, Jacob Black, hair of Ephraim Black, used his beta powers to order Seth away. Wow. Immediately, against his judgement, Seth marches out of the house and starts his walk home. Poor kid.

"Coward!" Sam shouts after him.

Jacob turns to him. "Sam go to bed." He looks around. "Where's Emily?"

Sam's face breaks. "Her Grandmother is sick so she's gone back to the _Makah_ reservation for a while."

I frown. "That still doesn't give you a reason to bully Leah, Sam."

Sam clenches his fists. "Why are you standing up for her Paul? You're my best friend; my right hand man!" I close my eyes and shake my head. "And you!" Sam points to Jake. "What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to my fuckin beta! Stop fucking with Leah!" I grab a glass of water from the coffee table and chuck it into his face.

"What are you doing to yourself bro?" I shout. "You're tearing this pack apart!"

Sam shakes his head. "It's that bitch who's messing with the pack Paul! It's what _she's_ doing to _me_!"

"What are you talking about Sam?" Embry asks. "It's just Leah. No one special."

Jacob growls. What the fuck? "She may be a bitch Sam." I say. "But she's our bitch and our friend." I pause. Am I really doing this? "And I'm going to patrol with her." Guess I am. "See you around guys." I pause at the door. "Oh and Sam? Pull yourself together. I'm not gonna accept Emily as your excuse. You've been picking on Leah since she joined the pack." I don't pause to hear his reaction; I'm already gone.

_**Conclustion**__**. - There you go, once again sorry for the wait...and the swearing. There **__**Is**__** a lot. Comment it. Tell me if it was more M than T ratted. I need to get advice to know what my readers want out of this story. Thanks heaps.**_

_**LittleMissHugALot**_.

_**New Zealand**_


	7. Dreams and False alarms: Chapter Seven

I don't own night,

I don't own midnight,

I don't own morning,

I don't own noon,

I don't own afternoon,

I don't own evening,

AND

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT!

**Ok I rely think I need to find a Beta (My readers' reply Ya Think?) Only problem is I need to find out how that works. If you would like to check my spelling please PM me and explain how it is done. Thanks.**

**Authors note:**** Question; who does Jacob like, or should I say love? I'm sorry that it has been a term since I've written but I've either been busy with school, or being a 'bad dog' by reading other Fanfic's for inspiration... That and writers block. I was so stubborn to write one way that I didn't consider this one until yesterday. Go ahead, give me hate mail. I deserve it. So tell me. Do we hate Sam yet? Sorry about the M'niss about last chapter. I got a bit carried away. Any who.**

**No one in particular's Point of View. **

**(NOIP's PoV):**

Well that was odd. That has never happend before. Sam really stuffed up. I still have no idea on what happened. He must have had a lot of alcohol to get drunk; the temperature of our skin is too hot to sustain the poison. It burns off. This stuff must have been really strong. Poor Leah. For the first time in a while. Poor Leah. No one deserves what she had. I mean it's hard enough with two people encouraging the other to go on. Good thing Paul stepped in to help. I wonder what's wrong with Jake, he's never been this uneasy. Whatever it is, it's going to shape the rest of our lives.

**Jacob's Point of View. **

**(J's PoV):**

I've never felt this was before. Sam is an idiot. What did he expect us to do? Just let him walk all over Leah? Hell no. She may be a bitch but she's my bitch. Our bitch. I wish there was some way we could destroy Sam for what he did. This isn't going to be forgotten by the pack. But what can you do? He's the Alpha.

I unbuckle and step out of my pants. Leaving them on the floor, I free fall onto my bed. There is nothing i can do but scream into my pillow. Stupid Sam. Stupid Leah. Stupid Alpha business. Stupid red head leach for screwing up Leah's life. Bella's life. This whole situation is stupid. Closing my heavy eyelids, I drift off to welcomed sleep. Wishing that a certain someone was in my arms; and she might've been if it wasn't for that leach.

Soft fingers glided down my toned arms. Lacing her fingers into mine I hear her laugh. She kisses my shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous." Her warm honeysuckle voice wisps over me. I shiver with heat.

"Mmm." She lets go of one hand and twists and tucks herself into my embrace. I rest my chin on her head; looking out onto the beach, into the horizon. Paradise. Her cupcake of a bottom fits perfectly into me. I laugh. "Did you ever think that this would have happen?" She laughs and shakes her head. She doesn't need to say it. We're both thinking it. _Never._ I lift my head from hers and look over to see two children playing in the sand. One with long, black, ringlets and one with short, random, tuffs sticking out. They turn toward us, and then run off in to the forest. I hear my lover sigh. She turns and kisses my jaw.

"Let's go inside Jacob." Leah whispers. _Shit._ I freeze. Leah? **(****AN:**** Bet I got you there hugh?) **Leah Clearwater notices my posture. "What's wrong babe?"

_Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. _Gott'a keep calm. Gott'a keep up this facade. I laugh a strained laugh. "Be up in a second Hun." LEAH_ CLEARWATER_ traces her nose over my collar bone, and then kisses it. I try not to focus on what it's doing to me.

"Try not to take too long Mr. Alpha." _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit,_ _SHIT!_ She turns and head towards a house that I presume is ours; and then I faint.

Or should I say wake up in a cold sweat.

This.

Could.

Not.

Be.

Happening.

Leah was going to kill me.

All because of some skimpy P.J's that should be considered VIP, Top secret, Intimate, lingerie **(AN:**** Shout out for ****houldabeenblonde**** for answering my question..)** Oh what would those Boy shorts feel lose over my fingers. WOA! STOP! Jacob Black you are not going there. Just forget it. What would Bella say? Not that Bella takes any notice of me. Woa! Jake, stop right there. It's just a dream. The other boys must have them all the time; what with Leah having to strip off her clothes all the time. Yeah, that's it Jake. You're only human. It's a wonder you've withstand this long. Just forget about it and hope it doesn't pop up in your head while phased. You're only 17 Jake. It's understandable.

Shit. This isn't going to end well; I can tell. I slip into another state of conscious, hoping that it isn't one that involves my pack sister.

**Leah's Point of View. **

**(Ls PoV):**

It was so sweat how Jake did that for me. For a second I thought he was going to step up and take his rightful place **(****AN:**** bet you were thinking that too.)**; but no he's to gentle for that. Oh Jacob Black. What am I going to do with you? Jacob Black. Leah Black. No; that doesn't sound right. Jacob Clearwater. Not bad. But I couldn't make Jake leave his name when there's no need. Mr & Mrs Black-Clearwater. Now that's just weird. They both cancel each other out. How can water be black when it's clear? Unless the water is so unclear that it's black. Like black water. Blackwater. Hmm. Mr & Mrs Blackwater. Mrs. Jacob Blackwater. Has a nice ring to it. Wonder what it would be like to wear Sarah Black's ring. What? Stop right there Miss Clearwater! You only just imprinted on the guy. Now you're forcing his mothers ring on yourself? No! Just no!

A scene of warmth grows over my body indicating that someone has phased. **(****AN:**** got this from a fanfic but I can't remember who it was so if you know please tell me so I can see if it's ok to use this.)** Augh! Can't I get some peace around here?

A sarcastic laugh fills my head. _Thought you might want some company Clearwater._ Paul says.

I smile. _Nope, not at all. You can go now._

_Like hell._ Paul replies. _Not after the scene that you missed at Emily's._

This caught my attention. _What are you talking _about Lahote? **(****AN:**** I was under the impression that it was Muraze but it's not. Look it up on Google.) **_It's not like Emily is there to make Sam all defensive._ Our stupid Grandmother got sick and asked for Emily. _**Emily**_ wasn't the once who came to visit every summer_. __**Emily**_wasn't the one who sent birthday and Christmas cards every year. But _**she**_ was the one who got everything. While everyone got a card, _**Emily**_ got a cake. While everyone got a congratulations _**Emily**_got a visit. While _**I**_was the one who wanted to start up a bakery_**Emily**_gets the famous muffin recipe. While _**I **_spent my time and love on that women in her dyeing hour she sends for _**Emily.**_ WHO WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT GRANDMA WAS SICK IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! Gah! _What is wrong with the world?_

_Its sounds to me that you have Emily issues. _Paul observes.

_She doesn't even love him._ I snap._ She just loves the admiration and loves to take what I want but can't have. Soon she'll be up the dove and having MY baby._

_Whoa, calm down Ell, maybe it's not as bad as you think._

_How could it get any worse?_ I growl.

_Well look on the bright side._ He eased. _At least you're not gonn'a get fat. _I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped my head back and howled to the moon like the bitch I was. _Shit Leah! The pack is going to think That red head leach is on the case._

_Shit._

_Yeah Ell. Didn't think about that did you?_ The pack was going to kill me for making such an obvious mistake. That is; if Sam doesn't get to me first. _Don't worry._ Paul Says calmingly. _I'll take the blame._

_Why?_ I ask._ What's in it for you?_

_Latter._ He tells me.

Just then, seven wolves phase one after the other.

_Shit._

_What's this all about?_

_Was that Bloodsucker here?_

_This better be good, I was asleep._

_I don't smell anything out of place._

_Who gave out the signal?_

_Is there any reason that there isn't a parasite in sight?_

_Hey that rhymes!_

_Shut Up Brady!_

_Ops, sorry._

All these voices at once was doing my head in. I tried not to be phased with the entire pack at the same time; it was awful.

_Oh yeah well you're not a bucket of sunshine either Leah. _Embry laughs.

I smiled a small smile. Then I noticed something. _Hey, where's Sam?_

For the first time the pack was silent. No one had anything to say. Then I saw his drunken state. _Wow._

_Yeah he's probably still passed out in his bed now._ Jacob said. _But enough about him, we have a vampire to hunt down._

_How are we supposed to take that son of a bitch down –No offence Leah- when we don't have an Alpha? _Brady asked.

_What do you think Jacob is for hugh? _To lead us when Sam's not here._ Dugh. _Jarred says.

_Yeah about that..._ I cringe.

_False alarm guy. Sorry. My bad._ Paul explains._ Saw a squirrel and thought it was the red head. You know... with all that fluff._ It sounded weak even to me but somehow the pack bough it.

_Paul!_

_Seriously?_

_How thick can you get?_

_Just wait until Sam hears about this._

That got Jakes attention. _Sam is _not_ going to find out about this ok._ He ordered.

Wow. Jake using his Beta orders was hot. Thankfully the thought was so quick that no one saw hit.

_Wow Jake, you're rely getting the hang of this beta thing aren't you? _Quil said admirably.

_Wait? WHAT? _I asked shocked. _Are you saying that my – err, I mean Mr. I-wont-make-anyone-do-what-they-don't-want-to-do has done this before?_

Thoughts were being held back desperately, especially Seth. I turned to Jacob. Bitch time. _What did you do to my brother Black? _Oh I hated calling him that.

Suddenly it all came to me, falling like a tower of stacked cans. All their memories at different angles. To put it lightly, I was furious.

_What was that Pup? Sams' voice pierced my baby brother._

"_Leah. Is no lady." Sam corrects. "She's a bitch." _Well if I'm a bitch that makes him a jack ass.

_I'm not thinking that." Collin mumbles. _I shoot him a grateful taught.

_Well we don't. _He smiles with his tong hanging out.

"_Getting a bit soft are we Paul? What's wrong? Bitch got your tong? Want to have little Leah and Paul babies?" _I growl, Sam had gone too far_. "Well you can't!" he yells. "She's my barren bitch! My Bitch and you can't have her_!" Oh really? **His?**

I see Seth lunging towards Sam. _Seth. No._ I look, shocked, at my maybe not-so-little brother.

"_What are you gonna do Seth? Punch me?" Sam laughs. "Go ahead Sethy-boy; I dear you!"_

I blink at Seth. _You didn't... Did You?_

_Weight this is the best part. _Shy Collin says.

"_Seth, don't!" Paul tells him_

"_**SETH! STOP!**__" They all froze including Seth. No. Jake couldn't have. But He DID! "Seth, go home __**now**__!" Jacob ordered._

I smiled at the voice that left Jakes mouth.

"_What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to my fuckin beta! Stop fucking with Leah!"_

Oh he didn't!

I phased before I say the end of it. Who the hell did that Sam think he was? Augh! So what if I had sex with Jacob. It's not his business. Not that I had, had sex with Sams' Beta. I wanted to. But that's not the point. I could have Sex with the entire pack including my brother but that wouldn't be any of his business. I froze. Did I rely just think that? Seth? Ewww! See? This was what Samuel Ully was doing to me. Augh! I kicked the warm sand, bent over and punched the waves, head back, screaming for Taha Aki to take me now. The bastard didn't.

_**Conclustion**__**. - Hope you like it .I personally had to stop and scream with excitement a couple of times but maybe that's just because it's my baby. Is it T ratted or M? I need to know otherwise i might get 13 year olds reading **_**something that they shouldn't and I'll get angry call from their mothers. Does anyone actually read these? If so write Steam Punk in your next review. Oh and Shout out to ****DANI TheBlackwaterHippie BLACK**** for her corrections. Gota love ya. **

_**Lots of writing love**__;_

_**LittleMissHugALot**_.

_**New Zealand**_


	8. Cold and Heartless: Chapter Eight

The white picket fence rattles when I slam it behind me. In the corner of my eye I see a tire swing, swaying in the light breeze reminding me of my stupid past. Sam used to push me on that swing. My feet bouncing off the side of the old oak. Barging up the path, I kick a stone. It skims off, hitting the car. Graet; another car i need to fix. Stepping up the stone steps I grab the key from the top of the porch light and shove it in to the slot. Slamming the door I scream. Stupid Sam. Stupid Emily. Stupid Imprinting. Stupid Werewolves. Stupid Vampires. Stupid Cullen's. Stupid Edward; And _stupid _Bella Swan!

"_**AHH!**_"

"Lee-Lee?" a tired voice calls out, filled with worry.

"What?" I spit, turning around; I always hated that name. Dad was the only one who was allowed to call me that.

"What's wrong?" my mother asks.

My face softens. She had been on my side since the beginning. Never questioning my motives; never calling me out when I acted the Alfa female bitch. Always there in the background. Watching.

"Nothing Ma," I say. "Just a rough night." My vision is blurred. I blink away the tears. Once they fall they evaporate off my hot skin.

"Want a cup of tea?" I smile and nod. The best thing about my mother is that she knows exactly what I need just by looking at me. So much for being a closed off pain in the ass.

She flicks on the kettle's switch and I sit down. I watch her work; pulling up an old wool blanket around me. The blanket is always there; just waiting for one of the boys to come over after a late night shift. They're a good bunch my boys.

Placing down a mug of a tea I snap out of my thoughts and look at my mum.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, taking a sip. "Sam is just throwing his toys out of the sandpit again." I explain.

Mum nods sympathetically. "Ok." She stands up and kisses my forehead walking away. "Not too late kay?"

"Not too late."I agree.

After I'd calmed down I went back to the forest and continued my patrol. Thankfully the guys had left by then. I was still peeved with Sam; but what could I do? Jake wasn't going to man up and take control, so that was that. I loved that boy to bit's; but that was what he was. A boy; I just needed to give him time. It had been a week since the incident and just like Jacob ordered, on one spoke of the 'squirrel' incident, or the drunken incident.

Grandma wasn't getting anymore better; in fact, she was destined to pop off in a few weeks. So that meant Seth and I had to apply for leave. Emily doesn't need to apply to leave.

"No." Sam said.

"What?" I screeched.

"I said no."

"But _why _can't Leah come Sam?" Seth demanded. "I know! I'll stay and Leah can go. I don't know Grandma that well anyway."

Sam gritted his teeth. "Seth; you, I can afford to let go but it's a whole other issue with your sister." This doesn't make sense. "We're still hunting down that bloodsucker!"

"Oh come on Sam." I shout. "We haven't seen her in weeks. What's the chance she comes when we're away? Hmm? Besides, you have _seven_ other wolves to take care of it. Back in 1936 you would have only had _three_. What does two newbie's do to your collection?"

"I do not want you to go to the Makah rez." Sam Stated.

"Come on Sam," Jarred swayed "It's just Leah, what are they going to do? Imprint on her?"

I flinched. They better hope not.

Sam didn't answer.

"Oh come on Sam." Jarred laughed. "Leah wouldn't do that to us."

I snap my head around. "Are you suggesting that I'm un-printable?"

Embry steps in to help out Jarred. "No Leah. You're really hot and so imprintable." This earned him a growl from Sam.

I sigh. "We're getting off topic here." I turn back to my Alfa. "Sam; the bottom line is that I need to see my Grandmother. She's dyeing Sam and I would really appreciate if you would let me go just this once." I look into his eyes searching for some sign for compassion. But not finding any.

"NO."

None at all.


	9. Getting out of here: Chapter Nine

_**Disclaimer:**_** I'm struggling to pass my English exams. Do you really think I could write something as good as twilight?**

_**Authors note:**_**Now I know that you all hate me like a million times over but really? Some of you must have stories that you never update. If not I'm really, really sorry.**

**Leah's Point of View. **

**(L's PoV):**

Stupid. How could I think that Sam would let me go just because his imprint was already there? The son of a gun had no emotion. Cross your fingers that Emily doesn't get preggers. Those children will be deprived; and fat. The only thing Emily can cook is eggs and muffins. Looking through a magazine in the waiting room I sip my stone cold coffee.

"'The 'pregnant man' eah?" Paul laughed. "I didn't know you were that desperate."

"Leave me alone Paul." I say not looking up from my magazine.

"You're supposed to be working."

"I'm on a coffee brake."

"Sam gives coffee breaks?" He asks.

"Sam doesn't know," I smile. Looking up, I glare at him, "and he's not going to."

"Ohoo." Paul laughs. "Little Lee-Lah not living to Sam's expectations?"

I laugh at his sing song voice. "Why should I? He hasn't lived up to mine?"

"That's the spirit. Knock him down a peg." Paul sits down next to me and punches my arm. "Show him whose boss."

I glare at him. "He is the boss Paul."

Paul looks at me. "He doesn't have to be."

I sigh. "Yeah but we both know that Jake's not up to it."

"He doesn't have to be." Paul repeats.

I frown. What is he talking about? "You're not making any sense."

"Yeah well," Paul sighs, getting up, "I rarely do."

Jarred rushes in behind the office door. "Hey guys? Sam's is about to blow a gasket if you two don't get in here immediately. Apparently the phones are going off the hook. Some crash down near the highway."

"That's a good thing?" I ask.

Jarred shrugs. "It's busnius."

I look at him while he closes the door. "And so is drug dealing." Paul mumbles.

I crack up laughing; sliding off the chair and on to the floor. Head snapped back, eyes glowing. It has been a while since the last time I had such a good time. Funny how Paul was the one to give me the chance to breathe again.

Hands on his hips Paul just looks down at me smirking. "Are you finished?" I grin cheekily, shaking my head. "Oh? And pray tell when you are?"

I lean forward, legs crossed. I am on such a coffee high. "NEVER!" lunging towards Paul, I tackle him to the ground. Then I let my fingers do the talking. I move them swiftly into his stomach, under his armpits and over his neck. He screams like a girl.

"Stop! Stop!" He begs.

"Wow," I laugh, never stopping, "I never knew that the grate almighty _Paul _screamed like a girl when he got a bit of action."

"That's not fair Leah; Stop." Paul cries.

"No." I smile; enjoying the power I have.

"Stop. Stop! STOP!" Paul laughs, pushing the coffee table into the wall with his leg, almost making a dent.

"Stop."

Silence. I freeze. Paul is still. We're both holding our breath. Shoot.

"What is going on in here?" I turn to face Sam. Bad idea; he looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

I mumble something incoherent.

"What was that Lee-lee?" Sam sneered.

I swear to the ancestors, I hated that name.

"Tickling," I say barely audible.

Sam raises his eyebrows at Paul, causing him to hunch his shoulders in shame; like he's been caught kissing his best friends girl. "Is that so Paul?" Paul nods, not looking at anyone, "and do tell me why you two are in the waiting room?"

Paul sighs, looks Sam in the eye and says, "We were on a coffee break."

Sam's eyebrows were almost off his head. "I don't give coffee breaks."

"We know." I say. Knowing this was not the time to laugh, but breathing heavily trying to keep it in anyway. This probably was not the best. I was looking like I was panting after, err-hem, stuff.

"I sent Jarred in to get you ten minutes ago." Sam raged.

"Three." I mumbled; but of curse, him with his supper, wolf-like hearing heard me.

"Excuse me?" I didn't answer. Sam was furious. "Get out of my sight." He pointed to the door. "Go to the office and answer the phones where you belong."

I sigh. Giving one last glance to Paul, I leave him to Sam all by himself. Stupid Sam; _everyone_ knew that I was the best mechanic next to Jake. But _no, _I was only called for if we were busy; which was never. Not that I minded. I _hated_ cars, ever since dad died. Probably before that, I just didn't have the heart to tell him. It was kind of our thing. What I _really_ wanted to do was open up a kitchen on the side of the motorway, like '_Starbucks_', except more cakey. _I _was the real backer of the family, I just didn't have time anymore; what with patrol and work… and having to deal with Sam. That guy just didn't know when to let go. Ha; ironic. Wasn't that supposed to be me? I suppose I would still be pining after him if it weren't for Jake; Ah, Jake

I hear yelling and after a while Sam walks out with his head held high, like he has just taken down the wall of china. I glare at him as he walks past. Slowly after him, Paul walks out, broken and frustrated he shuffles up to me. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Ring! Ring!"

I sigh, roll my eyes, "One sec." I say holding up a finger. Queue the fake happy, smiley voice. "Hello, La Push motors. Leah Clearwater speaking, how may I be of assistance?" Paul laughs and I switch to a more offending finger. "M-hum. Yeah. Let me just check that." I type in the client's details, "Ok that won't be too hard to arrange Mr. Ateara, M-hum. See you at the next counsel bomb fire."  
>I hang up the phone. "I've got to get out of here." I mumble; Paul just nods his head sympathetically. "Sam has to understand that even though were a pack we're still individual people and he can't just control our lives like that. Hell! I was gonna leave this town like a bat out of hell as soon as I left that poor excuse of a High School."<p>

"Oh come on Leah, it wasn't that bad," Paul sighs, "from what I remember you were quiet the celebrity."

"That was two years ago!" I point out. "You and Sam where seniors while I was a sophomore. Hell, my accomplishments were spread to Forks. _No one_ got a senior as a boyfriend when they were in sophomore. It wasn't herd of; and I was getting _married_ to him! My _childhood sweetheart!_ That was a teenage girls _dream!_ Then he goes and hooks up with my older, sexier cousin!" I bang my head against the filing cabinet. "I guess age really does matter." Crap, I was never going to get Jacob. "When Sam left it broke my heart, I went into a depression, only a few friends stayed with me but we never spoke. Then I phased; no one wants to hang around a Bitch that feels sorry for herself," I lifted my head and looked at Paul, "And that was all I was."

"You need to get out of here." Paul tells me.  
>I sigh. "I can't. Sam won't give me leave."<br>"Just go." He whispers. "Go; and I'll take care of the rest."  
>I raise my eyebrows. <em>"Seriously?"<em>  
>"Your shift ends at three; I'll cover your patrols; take Seth and drive!" Paul says, leaning in so he won't be heard. "By the time Sam finds out you'll be with Emily and he won't be able to say no."<br>"I can't," I say, "Mum will need the truck."  
>"Then pack up the station wagon."<p>

I just look at him. The station wagon was Dads and my car. We both worked on that classic. Everything happened in that car. My first kiss. My first driver's lesson. My first speeding ticket. My first marriage proposal; then after that losing my virginity. Of cause I tried no to think about that. Here Sam was, promising forever; then a matter of weeks latter imprinting my cousin. That way my dad couldn't go after his balls sneaky son of a bitch. I even almost phased in that car. After having a fight with dad I ran out of the car shaking; then; in a matter of seconds I phased. Gave dad such a shock that his heart gave out. I had so many firsts in that car, but I think dad toped all of them after dying in it. Selfish basted. No one had touched the car since; it had been just sitting in the garage, rusting away. It would be a wonder if it still ran; then again, it was us who worked on it. Once dad and I got a car rolling it wouldn't stop.

I looked at Paul. "I...I...I can't," I whisper, "Paul, you know I can't."  
>Paul is leaning in so close that his breath is on my face. "I know you can do it Lee-Lee; and so do you. Come on Clearwater. Do it. Take the plunge; and while you're doing that. Take a deep breath."<p>

The little alarm clock on my table beeps, telling me it's the end of the day. I lean in and kiss Paul in the corner of his mouth. There are no sparks, just gratitude. I grab my bag, hanging off my chair and briskly walk to the door, not looking back.

"That's the Leah I use to know." I hear Paul breath.

But then...

I'm gone.

_**Conclusion**__**. - Hope you like it. I have no idea how long it's been since I've last posted; in fact I'm not even sure if I've already posted this. I've edited it anyway. Got a bit emotional near the end I must say.**_** Don't know if it's good enough. Hopefully it is. Give me feedback. What do you want to see? What do you hate? I get that most of you love me but really? There must be something that gets on your nerves. Are the characters right? I know you hate me now that Leah kissed Paul but I ashore you that it was strictly professional (whatever that means. How can a kiss be professional?) Keep up the reviews even though I don't keep up the posting.**

_**Lots of writing love**__;_

_**LittleMissHugALot**_.

_**New Zealand**_


	10. Sam is a - well you know : Chapter Ten

**Authors note:**** Sorry for the long wait, hope it's worth it. I personally this its one of the bests chapters so far, Heads up for major plot twist. Like 180 twist.**

_**Disclaimer. - Stephanie**_** Meyer owns the Twilight saga whiles I only own the words that come out of the key board, let youre words flow from your finger tips and keep being inspired every day. Love ya. Well... Here it goes.**

**Paul's Point of View. **

**(P's PoV):**

Here I was underneath the hottest bitch in town and all I could think of, was what the guys would think, when they found out that I was getting my ass whipped by a girl. Not that getting tickled by Leah was in any way sexual, I always thought her as one of my brothers that had her bumps in different places. Me? Paul Lahote not wanting some action? Puh-leaz; this wasn't fore-play; this was torture. Oh man, the guys are going to get me so much for this. Oh lord; _STOP_. She pauses for a second; I think she's going to give in to my squeals, but then she increases the speed, doubling my agony. Oh God she's acting so childish. I slide down, off my chair and into the ground, my spine in a con-cave shape. Bent over in laughter I continue to beg. I try to push Leah away with my leg but miss and move the coffee table instead.

"Stop." I freeze; this voice is not my own; this voice contains anger instead of agonizing enjoyment. This voice is the voice of the chief of the tribe; the Alfa, my best, so-called friend; Samuel Uley. Oh shit.

"What is going on here?" Sam demands, I don't know what to do, terrified into silence I don't speak.  
>Hearing a slight noise coming from Leah, oh that brave sole.<br>"What's that _Lee-Lee?_" Sam snarled, almost taunting her with rotten memories of what couldn't be. God I hated it when he used that name.

Leah looked up, cleared her throat daring Sam with what might come next. "Tickling."

Sam's head snaps towards me, chilling me to the bone. I physically felt cold, like I was no longer was a werewolf, just a harmless child. I look away, feeling like the coward I am. "Is that so Paul, and do tell me why you two are in the waiting room?"

I still don't speak, neither does Leah; I suppose it _is_ my turn to face the devil. I sigh, turning my head to look at his black eyes. "We were on a coffee break."

Sam raises his eyebrows. "I don't give coffee breaks."

"We know." Leah whispers like it's the funniest thing in the world. She starts breathing heavily; I know she's trying not to laugh, I'm doing that myself, but to everyone else it looks like she's just done something naughty and been caught.

I never thought it was possible to have your eyebrows up that high but here's Sam proving me wrong. "I sent Jarred in to get you ten minutes ago." He said.

"Three." States quietly, I don't think she's grasped the idea that werewolves can hear _everything_ yet. Poor sole; were in for it now.

"Excuse me?" neither of us answered. Sam was furious. "Get out of my sight." He pointed to the door, staring at his ex-fiancé. "Go to the office and answer the phones where you belong."

I sigh. Giving one last glance at me, Leah leaves me to Sam all by myself. Stupid Sam; _everyone_ knew that Leah was the best mechanic next to Jake. But _no, _she was to be put in her place and be treated like the underdog she is. What a load of crap.

Sam snaps his head to me. Oh shit.

"What was that?" he asks. "My bitch was all over you and you didn't have the _decency _to stop her?"

I sigh, looking towards the door, wondering how much Leah can hear. Turning my attention to Sam slowly I glare at him, "She's not yours anymore Sam."

Sam picks me up and dumps me into a chair. "But she's not one of your play things Lahote. I told you from the start that we were to make her life hell. Yet here you are, flirting your balls off, making her feel wanted! She's a whore Paul! She's turning you away from me mate! I thought you got what we're trying to do."

"Non Sam." I said. "I got your side of the story; but _now_ i decided that I didn't like it. This is no longer a pack Sam! it's your personal service, waiting on your every beck and call. I'm not standing for it! You've made Leah _miserable_ Sam, and it doesn't bother you one bit! I got the whole _not wanting to be tied down at such an early age _thing but we're talking about _Imprinting_ Sam! You're playing with Emily's heart; you _lied to Harry_ just so he wouldn't get the shot gun out, and now you're no longer doing a good job as the packs Alfa! _WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAM?_ At first I agreed that Seth was too young to be Alfa, and I _did_ think that Ell wouldn't be able to hold the responsibility because of the female thing, but _now? _ I'm starting to think that she'd handle it a whole lot better than you would."

Sam picked me up from the scruff of the neck and swung me across the room and into the wall. "Now listen here and listen well. I fucked Leah, told her that I would marry her just to get in her pants then broke it off with her once I started phasing. I did it because I didn't want her to get hurt! Emily was just a pawn in the chess game, sometimes you have to make sacrifices to win the game Paul. I did it for her. You hear me? For her Paul! Not for some personal gain."

I gritted my teeth. "You keep telling yourself that; but we both know the truth Sam. We were both players in high school; and everyone wanted to see if they could get a freshman's V card you did, bravo. But at what cost? I have _always _treated my women with respect. Have you? I never promised them anything but a good time. That's the golden rule Sam; you don't mess that one up. But you got yourself tied down. _You made your bed so you should have slept in it! _Instead? You played a card that you shouldn't have played. You're still tied down Sam, just with a different girl. NO use hiding it. At least with Leah, it was because she loves you, not because she thought she had to love you."

Sam pushed himself off me, looking me down. "I never thought I'd have to do this Paul, you're my best friend. But I have to. Paul Lahote, by the power of Levi Uley I order you to never speak to Leah Clearwater, daughter of Harry Clearwater in regards to why I truly abandoned her. "

"There's hardly any power in that order to begin with." I say, disgusted in my weakness, unable to fight the order.

Sam slams against me in anger. "But it's enough to keep your mouth shut boy, watch what you say to your superiors." He lets go of me, then leaves. I sigh, then clean up the empty waiting room.

Barsted.

I walk into the office, to see Leah swivelling on her chair looking dejected. Walking towards her I open my moth to speak but get cut off by the telephone.

"One sec." She says, holding up her index finger she turns to the phone. She sighs, straightens her shoulders then put on the fakest smile on in the world. "Hello, La Push motors. Leah Clearwater speaking, how may I be of assistance?" I laugh at her cheeriness, Leah swaps her index for her middle to flip me off. I laugh even more. "M-hum. Yeah. Let me just check that." She types in the client's details, "Ok that won't be too hard to arrange Mr. Ateara, M-hum. See you at the next counsel bomb fire."

Leah hangs up and leans against the chair in defeat. "I've got to get out of here." I stop laughing and nod my head in agreement; this place was tearing her down. "Sam has to understand that even though were a pack we're still individual people and he can't just control our lives like that. Hell! I was gonna leave this town like a bat out of hell as soon as I left that poor excuse of a High School."

"Oh come on Leah, it wasn't that bad," I sigh, even though I knew it was, "from what I remember you were quiet the celebrity." Please, she was Sam's little whore, everyone in our year knew it.

"That was two years ago!" She points out. "You and Sam where seniors while I was a sophomore. Hell, my accomplishments were spread to Forks. _No one_ got a senior as a boyfriend when they were in sophomore. It wasn't herd of; and I was getting _married_ to him! My _childhood sweetheart!_ That was a teenage girls _dream!_ Then he goes and hooks up with my older, sexier cousin!" As she bangs her head, my heart crumbles to know what it looked like from the outside compared to reality. "I guess age really does matter." Crap, I couldn't believe she just said that. Leah sighs as though she's remembering something. "When Sam left it broke my heart, I went into a depression, only a few friends stayed with me but we never spoke. Then I phased; no one wants to hang around a Bitch that feels sorry for herself," She looks at me with her puppy dog eyes, "And that was all I was."

My heart breaks. Screw this, I can't tell her what happened then I'll sent her to the place that might fix this. There's a reason why Sam wouldn't let Leah go to the Makah reservation, she might get some information that would seriously screw up his position as Alfa.  
>"You need to get out of here." I tell her.<br>She sighs. "I can't. Sam won't give me leave."  
>"Just go." I whisper. "Go; and I'll take care of the rest." It would be hard, but I would do it for her.<br>_"Seriously?" _She asks.  
>"Your shift ends at three; I'll cover your patrols; take Seth and drive!" I say, leaning in so no one would hear. "By the time Sam finds out you'll be with Emily and he won't be able to say no."<br>"I can't," She says, starting to panic, "Mum will need the truck."  
>"Then pack up the station wagon." I say knowing that it would be a stretch, Leah hadn't touched it since Harry had died. I don't blame her; too many memories.<br>Now she's really starting to panic. "I...I...I can't," She whispers, "Paul, you know I can't."  
>I lean in real close, trying to get her to realise how important it is for her to go. "I know you can do it Lee-Lee; and so do you. Come on Clearwater. Do it. Take the plunge; and while you're doing that. Take a deep breath."<p>

Leah's clock goes off, telling her it's time to go, but the question is whether or not she'll listen. She looks over to the clock, then back at me, our nooses touching. She tilts her head a bit then pecks my lips. I'm so shocked that I don't register her heading for the door until she's there.  
>"That's the Leah I use to know." I say, happy that she's going out to get her life back.<p>

But then...

I realise that she just kissed me.

_**Conclusion**__**. – I'm so happy that I finished that. I hope you like it, Next chapter: Leah and Seth riding off into the sunset. Don't know with to writ, hope you liked it. Huge thanks to those who Review and stick with me, even when I know I don't deserve them. They keep me going. Need a Beta, don't know how that works so do give me a PM if you can. Ahhh, that was a good chapter right? To **__**DANI TheBlackwaterHippie BLACK**__**who said, and i quote "**_SAM FUCKING ULEY needs to die his dick needs to be chopped off...slowly, burned infront of him, diced into little pieces and fed to a dog. God knows how much i hate him. If you kill him in this story omyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy idk what id do praise._**" From chapter 6, i know just what you mean.**_

_**Lots of writing love**__;_

_**LittleMissHugALot**_.

_**New Zealand**_


	11. Packing with memories: Chapter Eleven

In a small town like La Push, you should never speed. Well… the law tells you that you shouldn't speed, regardless of where you are, or the size of the town you're in. Here, when you speed, there is bound to be at least one person who recognises who's driving a certain car, driving down that familiar road, at such a dangerous speed. Usually, the outcome is them telling your mother, and in result, you end up being banished to your room for the rest of the term, with the punishment of not being allowed behind the wheel of another vehicle for an entire year.

But for once I didn't care who saw. They'd be in a right spot trying to catch me, and by the time I got home I would have bigger things to face than my mother.

I slam on the breaks outside my house, leaving the car half on the grass and half on the road. I'm not thinking about my actions or the consequences to them. I'm on a roll and no one's going to stop me. Paul will cover for me in any case. Not thinking straight and acting on adrenaline when you already have a body that acts like it's on drugs may not be the best idea, however right now I didn't care

It seems that I had been subconsciously making a list of things to pack for Seth and I. Seth was easy, anything on the floor was clean, and anything hanging on furniture was dirty. Not bothering to fold his clothes, I chucked them all into a Gym bag that he used when he took Karate. Karate seemed like a life time ago, where Seth would pretend to be a ninja in the back lawn and I would be working on the car. Just like every other summer. Right, luxury items next. I opened his draws and took out his essentials, socks, underwear, that sort of thing. Opening the door to his closet I look down. There, laid three shoes; one a sneaker, and luckily a pair of black leathers. I thanked God he wasn't so despite that he wore his good shoes during his first stages of phasing. Without looking, I throw them over my shoulder into the bag. Looking up to the clothes hanging in his closet I look at the clothes Seth never wore. An old fishing vest, a Christmas sweater eight sizes too small, and the suit he wore to dads' funeral. Sighing, I straighten my shoulders, trying to hold onto the remaining confidence I had from my burst of adrenaline. Softly, as though I might collapse in tears any second, I take down the shirt, tie and pants, folding them slowly with care. With my entire Werewolf strength I suddenly feel weak, too tired to carry on.

Turning, I place the clothes on top of the other heap of fabric and reluctantly pushed down on to the clothes to make it easier to zip up the bag. Leaving it at the foot of the hall, I enter my room. Right Leah, shoulders back, deep breath, remember why you're doing this. Storming over to my set of draws I open them hastily and grab some pairs of clothes I wear during patrol, a skirt, a cardigan; and the dress that Grandmother always liked. I put in another few bits and bobs into the overnight bag I have, then notice something in the bottom. There laid a framed picture of Dad, Seth and I holding fishing rods with a backdrop of a gray ocean. I smile leaving it in, hoping it might bring me some luck. Right, back to business; toiletries were next on the list.

Walking into the bathroom I head straight to the sink. Pausing for a moment I nod confirming my thoughts and drop to the floor. Opening the doors to the cabinet I grab the toilet bag from underneath. Holding on to it, I sit on the edge of the bath and check to see that I have everything we will need. Inside there's toothpaste, soap, my hair brush, a box of tampons, heavy duty night pads, and a box of Panadol. My heart sinks, dam it. Sighing I put in our toothbrushes, my wax strips, and Seth's electric razor into the bag and take out the sanitary equipment, throwing it into the bin.

You can hardly look at yourself as a woman when you no longer have to worry about contraceptive, when the monthly pain in the ass no longer bothers to visit you. You don't know how much you'll miss it until it's gone.

A genetic dead end, a failure to mother earth.

"It's time to get over it Clearwater." I say to myself. "Isn't gonna happen… puppies are over rated anyway."

Shaking myself out of self pity I stand up and put everything away. I then grab the other bags and head outside. Looking at the large pale green doors of the garage my breath hitches as I stand on the worn concrete, wondering if I can really do this. Dropping the bags I take a step forward to lift up the door. Gripping the black crusted door handle I pull up. I hold my breath, there standing as though waiting the entire time sat my 63 EH Holden station wagon; tan as ever looking up expectantly. My hands clenched, eyes closed, I take a big shaky breath and walk towards my past. It was as though the car was Dad, hell we put so much sweat and tears into it that it practically was. Memories I had fought to forget flashed back to me, causing my steps to falter. I touched the cool, smooth hood, smiling at the memory of my body hanging off the side into the heart of the car. That hood was up more times than it was down. Shaking my head out of the memories I look at the old fish clock on the wall, almost hidden by the dust I notice that it has been 30 minutes since I left the shop, Seth should be out of school by now.

I walk hesitantly over to the work bench. On the key hook I made in Junior high wood shop dropped a single key; sliver and warn. I had made the key hook as a birthday present, Dad always complained about losing his keys, so I made some place safe to put them. I laughed at the memory. Never did stop him from losing them though. Breathing in, I rip the key off the hook and turn to the driver's door. Carefully sliding the key into the slot the grinding sound of metal against metal reassures me that it's a perfect fit. The door unlocks with a successful thud and I laugh again; for excitement or shock I'm not sure. I didn't know what I was expecting, maybe for the door to stay locked, maybe for the key to snap off. But it did what was needed of it, as always. Opening the door it wasn't hard to realise that there was no way I was going to fit myself as well as all the bags into the door frame. The door couldn't open without hitting the crowded bench. I could get in, but not with carrying the bags. So, in the Clearwater spirit, I thought; Screw it. In one kick ass move I slide into the drivers seat, shove the key into the ignition, turn it and step onto the gas. Yeah, the thing about pumping the gas means that the car lurches forward knocking over the bags in the drive way. I swear, slamming down the breaks and jump out of the car. With the door open and the car still running I dash out and with one arm, grab the bags heading to the trunk. (AN; to the Americans is this your term for a boot? I want to be as authentic as possible when it comes to the terms you have as this is set in the USA.) With my spear hand I open the door and throw in the bags without a care.

It's time to pick up Seth.

Sliding into the driver's seat I feel the vinal stick to my legs. Now, actually paying attention to my surroundings, the small details are coming back to me. The warm smell of dust, wood, oil, home blended tobacco, summer and innocence fills my nose clouding my head with a feeling i hadn't felt since I was 15. That was three years ago, and I still don't know if that's a good thing. All those feelings long forgotten rush back to me. Hot summers - well as hot as Washington could get - with the windows rolled down so the wind blows my long hair into a wild frenzy; music blasting out so loud that it could be heard from one side of town to the other; long trips to Port Angeles with friends in the back seat, laughing our youth away. I didn't realise how much I missed it.

Turning into the street I smile at the fact that even after all these years the good old station wagon still runs. Everyone used to say that once Dad and I got a car rolling it never did stop. I guess they were right. Windows rolled down; I drive full speed towards the school right up to the gate. There, standing next to Seth is Jacob and the pack, all of them with shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"Get in Loser we're going shopping." I snap.

"What?" Seth says laughing at my reference. "Leah you're supposed to be at work."

"I'm supposed to be at Grandma's." I reply sharply. "Now hurry up and get into the car before Sam catches wind of this."

"He doesn't know?" I just raise my eyebrows and turn to address everyone.

"He's doesn't know. He's not going to know." I then smile at my black humour. "Not until it's too late anyway. Now get in."

Seth nods and hurries to the passenger side. I look at Jacob. Eyes softening and gutted at having to leave him, I try a pleading look hoping he'll understand. He doesn't. Instead he smiles deviously. "I'll cover your shift, that way you'll get more leeway."

I laugh, shaking my head. "All ready got it covered; Pauls on it."

Jake looks a little disappointed, but then smiles again, my smile. "Then I'll take the rest until you come back."

I nod and then punch the gas. "So long suckers!"

**AN:**** I know, I'm a far worse bitch than Leah, sorry. I honestly was considering trashing the entire thing. I'm a New Zealander and my new Beta (Shout out to **jackie1991**) is an Australian so if I'm not spelling something right It's because I'm writing a AN and I want the note to be 100% me (spelling mistakes and all.) or its being spelt the Pacific Ocean English, if I'm not spelling something wrong however it's because I've got a brilliant Beta (another shout out to the lovely **jackie1991**) who is I'm so grateful for. Thank you for the Reviews, believe it or not they make my day and inspire me. Thank you for your loyalty and your patience. If I was reading this I would have given up a long time ago. But don't leave, I love you guys, even if I have treated you horribly.**


End file.
